Pure Coincidence in New York
by bloopylover99
Summary: Sana gets a once in a lifetime chance to go to New York to star in a movie! Of course she excepts, even though it means leaving Akito for five months! The trip proves to be exciting and fun but...
1. Default Chapter

Okay. Um.................this is my first fanfic so um..don't laugh, kk? And um..yeah. If it bores you then KEEP READING!!!!!!!!! Or I'll CHOP UR HEAD OFF!!!!! (Hmmmm.....I don't know where u live..let me rephrase that) I'LL TRACK U DOWN AND CHOP UR HEAD OFF!!!!!!! (maybe I'm scaring u. uh-oh...um...ignore what I said before. Oh..and um...I luv using dots! Can u tell? Hee-hee) And u've gotta give me REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT?????!!!!!!!!! Please??????!!!!!!!! I'm won't write my next chapter until I get 5 reviews sooooooooooooo if ya like this story than REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I'm obsessive-hahahahahahahaha. Lol) READ MY STORY!!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! *soft sniffy voice* please?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't *sniff* own *sniff* Kodocha *runs off bawling*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day in June. If you decided to walk down the street, you would be able to enjoy the warmth of the air and soft light breezes that tosses your hair (um, if ur a girl, which I am) and blows through the leaves, making a soft swooshing sound. It was a calm and silent afternoon. You're probably strolling down the street, whistling a happy, fun tune, until, that is, you hear something, something that will totally ruin your mood (unless you're a hyper happy person that doesn't mind outbursts, but then again, you probably wouldn't be out walking if you were that kind of person. Scratch that. U never read this, kk? Anyways.)  
  
"Yippee!" screamed Sana. "I get to go to New York! New York, New York!!!!! *dances around crazily*  
  
(Now you are annoyed and goes home, or maybe u weren't here in the first place.......whatever.)  
  
"New York! New York! New York! New York! New York! New York!" sang Sana. "I'm starring in a movie in New York!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am HAPPY"*makes a million poses*  
  
"Are you going to agree?"  
  
"Of, course I am. That is if mom agrees. What do you take me for? An idiot?" (Actually um..YEAH!)  
  
*has tears streaming down his face* "Oh Sana. You've decided to be in the movie. I am the happiest manager in the world"  
  
"Geez Rei. No need to cry," Sana said. "I'm going to talk to mom right now."  
  
*********************************  
  
Sana prances into her mom's room  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Sana's mom looks up-Maro happens to be dancing on her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh look. You have octopus head on. It's so cute. And why is Maro dancing?!Well, anyways I'm going to New York to star in a movie. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's great Sana. How long will you be gone?"  
  
"About five months."  
  
"Is that too much?"  
  
"No, of course not. Well, maybe a little, but that's okay."  
  
"Then have fun!"  
  
Sana starts dancing  
  
"Thank."  
  
******************************  
  
It was a rather windy afternoon. Sana and Fuka decided to go to the park.  
  
"Oh my god Sana! Ya've gotta be kiddin me! I can not believe you get to go to New York. That's awesome! You are so lucky. I wish I could go to New York. This is so not fair!" (In case u r stupid or weird or crazy this is Fuka talkin. Hmmm.. Maybe it's just not clear, though I doubt it...um...if its bad, complain in ur REVIEW!^_^)  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm so lucky."  
  
"Hey! No need to rub it in my face! Did ya tell Akito yet?"  
  
Sana looked away.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fuka peered at Sana rather strangely  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He's okay with it, though he wanted me to turn it down, like I was going to do that. This is like, one in a lifetime opportunity."  
  
Her voice was really flat  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
*hits Fuka on head with hammer* "What do you mean you GUESS I'm right?! I always right!"  
  
*hits Sana back* "No you're not"  
  
"Yeah! I'm always right!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
(u get the picture)  
  
**************************  
  
(At school)  
  
"Hey Sana. I heard you were going to New York."  
  
"Yeah. I heard that rumor too."  
  
"It's not just a rumor! It's true!"  
  
"Wow really?! For how long?"  
  
"Um..Five months"  
  
"Five months???!!!! That's long!"  
  
"You are so lucky."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Hee-hee"  
  
*****************************  
  
(At the Airport)  
  
The airport was crowded, filled with people rushing here and there.  
  
"Sana! Do not wonder around! You'll get lost!"  
  
Rei grabbed Sanas hand, but she pulled free  
  
"No I won't. Hey, look at that cute cheetah! Maybe I should buy it for Akito. It looks just like him! (hahahahaha)  
  
*buys cheetah*  
  
(REVIEW!!!)  
  
"Oh Sana! Sana? SANA??!!"  
  
Rei has a scared expression on his face. Where is that girl!!!  
  
"What?" *sounds very irritated*  
  
Rei whirls around.  
  
"Oh, there you are! It's our flight!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
*mumble mumble* "I still don't see why se couldn't get a private jet." *mumble mumble*  
  
Sana looks up at Rei. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
********************************  
  
The plane crashes and they land on a deserted island-Ookay, so that's not what really happened but I thought it would be funny. Hmmmmm...maybe I should make that happen...in another story. IF ANYONE TAKES THIS IDEA I WILL KILL THEM.PERSONALLY!!!!! um.. keep reading.and REVIEW!!!!)  
  
*******************************  
  
"OHMIGOD!!!" (I wonder who said that???)  
  
*Rei falls down and disappears from view-only foot showing*  
  
"Sana. Please don't scream like that"*sweat bead*  
  
"Wow! New York is really big!" (um.Big doesn't begin to describe it!)  
  
***********************************  
  
Sana and Rei pulled up to a rather abandoned looking building.  
  
"This place looks kind of creepy. Maybe it's not safe. I cannot let be in this movie!! It could be dangerous!! I am not letting you be in a movie that is dangerous!"  
  
Sana pushed the door open  
  
"Oh please! It's not-"  
  
And then she saw him.  
  
If ya wanna know what happens next then u better review!! Cuz I'm not making another chappy till I get 5 reviews-U better not review twice-that means U tina, and rachel, and annaleah-if u ever read this which u probably wont, and lizy (strange spelling but that's kk!)-and just ppl-cuz it doesn't count( 'less I cant tell-which I should be able to-should) okay.I'll shutup now, but I gotta few last words. Review!!!  
  
Review!!!!  
  
Review!!!!  
  
Coincidence  
  
Bibi!!!  
  
For now!!!  
  
^_^!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! (sry updated kinda late...not that any of u would really care...or maybe u actually do care.) If this chappie ends up bad its cuz im super bloopy right now (means hyper) like really really really really really really really really really really really really really really HYPER!!! So um.........this story might be kinda strange.........then again it might not. Its 9:54 p.m. and im bloopy! Strange???? Suppose to be doin HW but 2 bad! Sorry about all the A/Ns I just comment to much...usually when im bloopy.........they get kinda random so ignore all the dancing elephants and stuff that dont make sense. And HYPERdingdong39...DO NOT ADVERTISE UR STUPID STORIES IN MY REVIEWS OR I WILL RIP UR HEAD OFF! (ok so theyre not that stupid but still..................) AND SINCE WE DO GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL I WILL MAKE SURE I RIP UR HEAD OFF! ( or make lizy do it cuz shes better at ripping them off.........im just good at being violent.........on stickpage.com.........in defend ur castle......... u have absolutely no idea what im taking bout.........this is totally random.........I should write the story now.........if I comment too much its cuz im really bloopy) REVIEW!!!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own Kodocha!  
  
(a/n sry bout all a/ns! When Im bloopy I tend to write 2 much.........u can ignr them if u wanna.........they r really random! Well some of them are...the rest are strange comments)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana stood there rigid. OH. MY. GOD. Why is he here?! This can't be! He's here. In New York. In this movie. With me. Not cool.  
  
"Sana? Is something wrong? You don't look so well." Rei sounded concerned.  
  
"Wrong? No! Of course not! Nothings wrong! Everythings fine!!"! He is NOT supposed to be here! If he is that guy acting with me.........of course he shouldn't be but.........Sana was lost on thought.  
  
"Sana," whispered Rei. He gestured at the director who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh. Um, hi!" Sana started to sound cheerful again. She stared at Yuki Nayati, willing him not to look up.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Sana!" He had such a big smile on his face that Sana couldn't help smiling back.  
  
Yuki ran towards her, and, rather rudely too, pushed the girl he was talking to out of the way. The girl, who almost fell, gave Sana the evil eye. Yuki suddenly tripped (a/n...hahaha...i dont like him...u'll kno y later...sadly he's my character...I should like my characters...wierd) and knocked over the lighting. The director rolled his eyes while muttering something about clumsy fifteen year-olds.  
  
"Hey," Sana said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I never knew you'd be here." And I wish you weren't here too. You evil evil person!  
  
"Really? Well I'm glad I'm working with you." He looked back at the director. "When do we get the script?"  
  
"Its suppose to be here tomorrow, but I doubt it." The director sighed.  
  
"That's okay! We'll work really really hard when it comes! Yup! Real hard!" Sana said cheerfully. *starts dancing out the door*  
  
"Hey Sana!!!" Yuki rushes out the door. "Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Hey you guys! Where are you going!" Rei rushes out the door, then is back through the door by Sana.  
  
"Gosh Rei! You don't have to follow me everywhere! Bye bye!!" *rushes out the door again.  
  
Rei shakes his head. "She's gonna be the death of me." *sighs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Mika's view...u kno...the girl Yuki was talking to)  
  
Mika Shimura watched them as they ran out of the studio. I hate that Sana. This is, like my once in a life time chance to, like, be with Yuki, and to, like, get him to lgo out me, and now she, like, has to be here. This is like, totally unfair.  
  
"Why don't you go have fun with them, okay?" asked the director. "I'm need to talk to Rei."  
  
Mika rolled her eyes and went out the door, looking for Sana and Yuki. She walked a while and spotted them heading into a McDonalds. She ran after them.  
  
"Yuki! Sana! Wait up!!" Mika called after them.  
  
Yuki said something under his breath but Mika could no hear. She walked up to them with a huge smile and pushed Sana aside.  
  
"Come on Yuki! I'm in the mood for a huge hamburger right now! Lets go!" She pulled Yuki by the arm and went into McDonalds, leaving Sana staring after them  
  
a/n kk...I so do not feel like writing anymore so this is gonna be a super short chappie! I'll update once I get 40 reviews...well...ill probably update before then but...of course that's up to me!!!! Not u!!! u don't matter!!! Well...u do...a little...I am being mean!!! Yea!!!! Me am strange!!!! Yea!!! Bibi!!  
  
~Miaki~ 


End file.
